vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|SSR uniform= |-|First uniform= |-|The Avengers (2012)= |-|STRIKE Stealth uniform= |-|Age of Ultron= |-|Civil War= |-|Infinity War (Without Shields)= |-|Infinity War (With Shields)= |-|Endgame= |-|Endgame (With Mjolnir)= Summary Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's first super soldier. Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from the service within the United States Army despite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. During his final mission, Rogers crashed into the Arctic. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the Avengers, Rogers played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Having grown old after living out his life by travelling to the past, Rogers paid a visit to Wilson in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor. Rogers was thought to be dead to the world and was remembered in memory for his heroic and honorable duties. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. At least 8-B with Vibranium Shield | 7-B, higher with shield and hammer Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced Human Age: 173 chronogically, 106 biologically Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can read lips and hear whispers. Noticed a drop of sweat on a man's forehead several feet away), Photographic Memory (Memorised all the locations of HYDRA bases across Europe with just a quick glance at their map), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Has used various weapons in his life, ranging from spears, shields, guns and most recently, Thor's Mjolnir and Stormbreaker), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from being shot in the abdomen by a Chitauri gun in several minutes), Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Longevity, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Attack Reflection (With Vibranium Shield), Immense Pain Tolerance (Wasn't bothered by a Chitauri shot to the abdomen) Resistance to Diseases, Extreme Temperatures (Thanks to the serum, he managed to survive being unconscious in the ice for nearly seven decades), Low Oxygen Environments (Can survive in air thin enough for ordinary humans to pass out), Alcohol and Drugs |-|With Mjolnir=All previous abilities, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Limited Telekinesis (With Mjolnir and Stormbreaker) Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Spider-Man, and could have easily beaten him if he wanted to according to Iron Man. Fought against Red Skull, who can draw blood from him. Harmed Winter Soldier and broke his arm. Superior to Centipede soldiers who can blast open shipping containers. Can break reinforced glass with no trouble. Destroyed a jeep by throwing a bike at it. Harmed his past version, though he was eventually overpowered he was likely holding back. Destroyed part of a highway pillar by throwing Ultron into it. Can easily shatter Ultron Sentries). At least City Block level with Vibranium Shield (Can severely damage Mark 46 Iron Man's arc reactor. Damaged Winter Soldier's Bionic Arm. Cracked Ultron Prime's torso) | City level (Fought against Thanos and drew blood from him), higher with shield and hammer (Knocked Thanos off-balance) Speed: Subsonic running speed (Can outrun cars with ease. Can jog 13 miles in 30 minutes very easily) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Consistently dodges bullets. Can keep up with Mark 46 Iron Man. Superior to Spider-Man. Blocked a grenade launcher. Dodged blasts from Ultron Sentries). Subsonic+ (Made use of M1911s) to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns (Has used guns like the FN SCAR and variants of the HK416 rifle) | Massively Hypersonic combat & reaction speed. At least Massively Hypersonic+ flight & throwing speed with Mjolnir. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning (Comparable to Thor. Could keep up with Thanos) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stronger than Deathlok, who pushed a bulldozer across a soccer field. Can rip the head off Ultron Sentries. Easily overpowered Spider-Man. Threw a bike several metres away. Lifted a large metal supporting beam. Kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact. Bent a metal bar. Wrestled with Mark 46 Iron Man and eventually overpowered him. Ripped apart a wooden pile. Superior to Centipede soldiers who can push a shipping container several metres away with one hand) | At least Class T (Put Thanos in a headlock) Striking Strength: Building Class | City Class (On par with Thor and can harm Thanos) Durability: Building level (Can no-sell terminal velocity dives into water from over thousands of feet. Withstood a hypersonic punch from Quicksilver. Can also withstand hits from the Winter Soldier's bionic arm. Can take physical hits and repulsor blasts from Mark 46 Iron Man. Survived a fall from the Triskelion. Survived being sent flying through a bus after being hit by a grenade launcher. Withstood repulsor blasts from Ultron Prime which can easily melt metal. Survived a fall from a Project Insight helicarrier into the Potomac's waters. Withstood a grenade and a subsequent fall from the building. Regularly no-sells high falls from buildings and whatnot with minimal discomfort. Withstood Thanos's missiles that destroyed the Avengers compound. Got kicked through a thick stone block by Thanos. Comparable to Spider-Man, who got hit by a train). At least Large Town level with Vibranium Shield (Tanked a Mjolnir strike from Thor without taking any damage) | City level (Withstood multiple serious punches and attacks from Thanos) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight for extended periods of time without getting tired. Can keep fighting even after being seriously injured and may not even bother about it. Can survive in thinner air) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to tens of meters with Vibranium Shield. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms. | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing Standard Equipment: Various firearms, Vibranium Shield, Mjolnir, Stormbreaker (temporarily) Intelligence: Above average. Excellent tactician and possesses an excellent memory. Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Base | With Mjolnir Others Notable Victories: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Bleeding Edge Armor Iron Man and Captain America with Mjolnir were used) Notable Losses: Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Bakugou's Profile (Rise of Villains Bakugou and Base Captain America were used. Speed was equalized) Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Star-Lord's Profile (8-C versions were used) Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Superheroes Category:Captains Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Boxers Category:Stone Walls Category:Married Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Photographic Memory Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7